The Joke's On You
by weather dragon
Summary: Eriol appears at a garden party. Hey, i suck at summaries. PLEASE r and r........


The Joke's On You  
By Weather Dragon  
  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP. Hmmm, I wonder why they're called CLAMP.  
  
CHAPTER 1- That Guy You Obsess Over  
  
It was a warm, bright day in June and a garden party was taking place at the "gem of the community," also known as the Williamson's backyard. The Williamson's backyard was quite gorgeous; it had appeared on the cover to 'Beautiful Gardens and Homes,' as well as many other magazines. There was a white pebble path weaving through beds of tulips, daffodils, roses, peonies, daylilies, alliums, hyacinths, violets, the herb garden, and other colorful flowers. There was also a small pond covered with water lilies and other water plants. The party was held for the adults of the neighborhood, but many of the children were dragged along too. So, to entertain the children, the Williamson's arranged games like musical chairs, the limbo and duck-duck- goose, in a separate tent from the adults.   
The eldest children, who were around the age of fourteen, were not amused, in fact, they were resentful, but were forced to participate in the games anyway. They stood up from the pink frilled chairs stiffly, gritted their teeth and joined the circle of giggling youngsters. One had bright red hair, piercing blue eyes and a grim set jaw, the second, had pale blond hair which appeared white, hazel eyes and wore a somewhat goofy look, the third had light brown hair, brown eyes and she looked intelligent, if not a person who daydreamed a lot. Scarlet, Suzu and Brace who didn't know any of the people at the party, besides each other, were those three miserable girls. They would rather be sitting in the chairs, although pink and frilly, talking about their RPG's, websites and Cardcaptor Sakura (Suzu's favorite topic). So, after enduring duck- duck- goose and limbo-ing, Brace and Scarlet ran to safety: outside of the tent.   
Suzu, who was a step behind their thinking, didn't realize where they had gone and was therefore forced to participate in musical chairs.  
Thus, the music began, and she began the spiraling around the chairs. The music stopped and she quickly sat into the nearest chair, her competitive spirit taking hold and forcing her to continue the game.   
The announcer guy said, "Kenny, you're out!" This continued for many more minutes, and Suzu kept on finding a seat without having to battle for it. Again, the music stopped but Suzu found her self without a seat. Noticing an empty seat on the opposite side of the chairs she was facing, she leapt over the row in front of her and plopped into the chair.  
Looking up at the person who was left without a chair, she grinned and stuck out her tongue.   
He was a rather tall, slim boy with large glasses, hiding dark sapphire colored eyes and short, black hair, neatly combed and parted in the middle. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. 'He looks like.....Eriol,' she thought. Her head spun and she felt a bit dazed. 'But how can that be?' she asked herself, shaking her head. 'He's not real he...he was created by CLAMP, yeah, CLAMP,' she repeated in her mind, thinking that the name would somehow solve the problem. She looked up at to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. He was still there. She saw him smirk, bow slightly, then walk away.  
In the next round, Suzu eliminated herself on purpose, then headed in the direction she had seen the Eriol-look-alike leave. Pushing the flap to the tent open, she looked around. She didn't se the boy, but she did she Scarlet and Brace seated by the miniature pond, tossing small pebbles into it.  
She hurried over to them and started to tell them what had happened.  
"IwasplayingmusicalchairsandIsawthisboywholookedlikeEriolandhelookedexactlylikeErioland......and.......and."  
Brace looked up at her and asked, "Where have you been?"  
Suzu glared at Brace and whined, "I just told you!"  
Brace and Scarlet exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.  
"All I heard was 'Blurdebludablurdabloop.'" Scarlet pointed out.  
"Okay," Suzu took a deep breath. "I got stuck playing musical chairs. And as I grabbed the last chair, the remaining person was a boy that looked like Eriol. Eriol, ya know, the guy from Cardcaptor Sakura?"  
Brace nodded her head, knowing who he was from all the times Suzu had forced her to watch the scenes with Eriol on TV and on the tape she recorded the shows on. Scar, on the other hand, looked a bit puzzled. "Wait. Who? Oh yeah, that guy who you always obsess over?"  
"Yeah, him!" Suzu shouted.  
Scar and Brace exchanged another look.  
Scar stood and put a hand on Suzu's shoulder. "You need help," she said, putting on the mock sincerity look on her face." First you obsess over him at school all the time. Then you tell me you dream about him. Now this?"  
Suzu nodded vigorously.  
Scar looked Suzu in the eye. "You're joking, aren't you?"  
"No!" Suzu insisted, "I saw him, I really did!"  
Scar turned to Brace. "What do you think? Do we trust her?"  
Brace looked up at Suzu. "Ummm...." She trailed off.  
"What?" Scar asked.  
Brace feigned a cough, then jabbed a finger behind Scar and Suzu.  
"Huh?" Scar questioned, turning in unison with Suzu.  
Scar froze, Suzu gawked, Brace looked at the boy expectantly.  
"Excuse me for breaking up your little discussion, but.....lunch is served." He motioned toward the white tent, sweeping his arm in that general direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three girls headed toward the tent silently. Scar had a look on her face that read, 'It's just not humanly possible...' Suzu was grinning like she had just won the Miss America beauty pageant and Brace was studying a leaf she had picked up. They seated themselves at their table, not speaking until the food had been served.  
"Told ya so," Suzu said, grinning triumphantly.  
"Shut up," Scar mumbled.  
Brace held up a small metal plate, about eye level and turned in different directions. Suzu and Scar stared at Brace.  
"What the-?" Scar asked. Brace squinted, then announced, "He's at table 7, directly behind us." Suzu's grin widened. Scar started smacking her head repeatedly.  
"I can't believe this is happening to me." Suzu said, sighed happily. Scar grunted and Brace poked at a floppy piece of food with her fork. Suzu suddenly perked up. "Do you think we should introduce ourselves?" Scar started coughing violently, indicating a "no." Brace looked up and said, "Could it hurt?"  
"Yes, it could, very much," Scar retorted.  
"You're just jealous that they aren't the FF8 characters. Aren't you?"  
Scar mumbled something quite rude.  
"Well, I'm going, who's coming with me?"  
Neither Brace nor Scar made a move to get up, and Suzu paled. "Please?"  
Scar shook her head firmly and Brace was staring off into space, daydreaming.  
"I'm not going over there alone," Suzu hissed, her short white hair seeming to stand on end, like a frightened cat.  
"I'm not going," Scar said, snorting, then turning to Brace.  
"I'll go, if you do the talking," Brace said to Suzu.  
"Scar? Please? Pretty please?" Suzu begged, clutching her hands together in a prayer position.  
Scar heaved a great sigh, "Fine, but you owe me. Big time."  
"Okay," Suzu said, leaning back, looking pleased with herself. "How should I do it?"  
Brace smiled wanly as Scar fumed. "Just get over there and talk to him!"  
"But--Oh, fine."  
Suzu shakily pushed her chair back and started to get up, but quickly sat back down. "Should we wait until--"  
"No!" Brace and Scar insisted.  
Suzu got up and made her way toward table 7. She breathed in and out quickly, barely keeping herself from screaming and running out of the tent. She heard Scar and Brace's soft footsteps against the grass behind her. 'Okay, I can do this,' she thought.  
The table was mostly empty when she approached, which she was somewhat relieved at, no little kids staring at her. Leaning on the back of the chair next to his, she smiled her winning, charming smile, braces flashing. The Eriol-look-alike paused, then placed his fork quietly on his plate. Looking up at the three girls, he asked, "May I help you?"  
'His eyes are silver, just like Eriol,' Suzu thought, hoping her knees wouldn't fail her.  
"Yes, we just thought we might come over and introduce ourselves," Suzu said. She was surprised her voice wasn't shaky. He stared back at her, daring her to continue.  
"I'm Suzu," she said, smiling sweetly again. "This is Brace," she said jerking her head toward her left," and this is Scarlet," A bob toward the right.  
"We noticed that you'll be joining our school community in the fall," Brace said suddenly. "On our advisors list," She continued, "The one we got in the mail?" The Eriol-look-alike nodded. "I saw that Suzu, Scar, you and I are all in the same homeroom. So...we just wanted to say 'hi.'"  
Suzu slowly lifted her arms from the chair to turn and stare at Brace.  
Brace grinned sheepishly and Suzu turned toward the Eriol-look-alike, (now abbreviated to the ERLA) a still astonished look plastered on her face.  
"Well then," she said, still a bit dazed.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you all," the ERLA said grinning, white teeth sparkling.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, Chapter 1. I know, in the garden party part, all those flowers probably wouldn't be blooming at that time of the year, but use your imagination, it's not rocket science. This may prove to be more of an inside joke than a good fanfic, so once I get a certain number of reviews, I will determine whether to continue, or to stop because of lack of liking.  



End file.
